The present invention relates to dictation systems comprising a dictation recorder and a dictate station, and more particularly to control switch mechanisms for providing control outputs at the dictate station to control the dictation recorder.
Generally, modern dictation systems include a dictation recorder and at least one dictate station. The dictate stations are often located remotely from the dictation recorder. Therefore, each dictate station in the dictation system must be provided a set of controls with which to control the operation of the dictation recorder while the operator at the dictate station is recording.
The initiation of control inputs at the dictate station have generally been accomplished by the operation of mechanical switches. The mechanical switches tend to fatigue the operator during the dictation of lengthy material since they often require the constant application of pressure to keep the switch closed. Additionally, the mechanical switches may be expensive, add increased weight to the handset and be prone to malfunction as a reult of excessive wear or the presence of foreign materials, such as dust or dirt, in the switch.